


New Year's Rockin' Eve! (Brendon Urie Fluff)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Orleans, New Year's Eve, Other, Reader's Gender Unspecified, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	

Brendon gave you a quick kiss before he ran onstage, taking his place at the microphone and shouting his amplified greeting once he did so. You smiled widely at him. It had been such an eventful year. 

A new album, three tours, two marriages and a house bought in Germany. Now, you were celebrating all the good that had happened in New Orleans, at the New Years Rockin' Eve Festival in Jackson Square. Panic! was invited to play a cost-free show, opening for Jason Derulo at a public venue. Brendon was honored and obviously took up on the offer. 

Despite all the bad that had happened, you couldn't help but appreciate 2016 with everything in you. Without 2016 you'd have never gotten to see the world. Spend twelve months cramped in a van with your best friends. Marry the love of your life. 

While 2016 was a bad year, it was also a very good one, and you thought of it as one of the best years of your life. 

Before you knew it the set was over, and you were dumbfounded when Brandon walked offstage and you glanced at the clock, it reading 10:47pm. He snatched you up off the sofa backstage by your waist, pulling you in for a kiss as Jason took the stage in place of the band. You smiled wide, and looked around after the two of you pulled away. 

"Well," You announced to Dallon and Kenny and Brendon and Dan and Breezy (who had been backstage with you), "Still got two hours, who wants to run around and wreak havoc all the way up to Canal Street? NOLA's got a lot more to offer than sitting around backstage while some dude sings about talkin' dirty to him!" 

A round of cheers escaped your group of six, and you all piled out of the room and into the night air that was surprisingly crisp for Louisiana weather. Brendon wrapped his arm around you and you all made off down the street, stopping every other few minutes to look at something that seemed interesting. At one point a lady in shiny clothing approached you all and placed silver and gold beads around your necks. 

"Happy New Year!" The woman cheered, before sauntering off into the darkness. 

New Orleans was so pretty at night; it was shiny and bright, and it was raining; Kenny was the only one wearing a jacket because Kenny was the only one who ever planned ahead. 

You six had all made it to St. Louis Cathedral and back, with Dan trailing in the back a few feet, before you realized that it was almost midnight and the countdown had begun. You gasped and joined the crowd, tugging Brendon along with you as you soon lost sight of Dallon, Breezy, Kenny, and Dan. You braced yourself. 

Six!

You turned to Brendon and pulled him down to your level so that you could be prepared. 

Five!

You leaned in close, and you could see in Brendon's eyes how he wore a smirk as you waited for the countdown to get to one. 

Four!

You took a deep breath. 

Three!  
Two!  
One!

Brendon grabbed your face and kissed you like you held his last breath, and you wrapped your arms around his neck as you did the same. 

Happy New Year!

Hundreds of people around you were caught in the same sweaty, moist, rained-on makeout session as you two, and at the same time that thought crossed your mind, so did the second consideration of appreciation for this year.


End file.
